


Apagón

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Childhood, Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche de diciembre, un joven Yuuta fue testigo de cómo todas las luces se apagaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apagón

En el momento en que se apagaron todas las luces, Yuuta contuvo el aliento, se mantuvo inmóvil con sus ojos bien abiertos a pesar de no poder ver nada y después de varios segundos, cedió al terror, dejó caer su libro de cuentos, salió de su cama y echó a correr.

Era una suerte el que estaba en su habitación, pues la conocía mejor que ningún otro lugar, y a pesar de golpear su codo contra su lámpara y de un par tropezones, uno debido a sus propias piernas temblorosas que arruinaban su coordinación y otro por un juguete abandonado en el suelo, logró alcanzar el pomo de un lugar seguro: el armario.

Mientras estuviera allí nada que estuviese rondando en la oscuridad lo encontraría.

Con eso en mente, Yuuta se acomodó en el suelo, tapándose parcialmente con la ropa que pudo descolgar con un jalón y esperó, con los ojos cerrados y sus oídos atentos.

La suave música extranjera que siempre se podía escuchar en la casa de los Fuji durante esa época, proveniente de una de las decoraciones favoritas de Yumiko, estaba ausente; pero todavía podía escuchar algún auto transitar las cercanías de vez en cuando y el techo, igualmente, a veces producida el ruido característico de toda casa que ya tiene sus años.

¿Y su familia?

No podía escuchar la dulzura de la voz su madre, ni la seria voz de su padre, ni el canturreo de Yumiko, ni la risa de su hermano.

¿Quizás todos estaban dormidos y no habían notado lo ocurrido?

Yuuta apretó más su ropa contra él, queriendo dejar de pensar en eso, queriendo imaginar que la oscuridad era exclusiva de su armario y que afuera continuaban brillando todos los bombillos, incluyendo los de colores que parpadeaban creando un espectáculo siempre cambiante.

El recuerdo de las calles decoradas y de la sala de su propia casa, llena de colores vivos, hombres de nieve, renos y un gordo Santa que bailaba, logró que se relajara lo suficiente para comenzar a sentirse somnoliento, al menos hasta que el repentino sonido de una puerta siendo abierta lo sobresaltó.

A pesar de no querer ver la oscuridad total que lo rodeaba, Yuuta abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la puerta que lo separaba de su habitación.

El poder escuchar el crujir de la madera bajo el peso de alguien lo hizo contener la respiración.

Alguien o _algo_ estaba ahí y se estaba acercando.

Cada paso sigiloso acercándose hacía que su corazón latiese con más fuerza y cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta del armario, Yuuta se abrazó a su ropa e incluso intentó tapar su rostro con ella.

Fue gracias a eso que su grito fue ahogado y no pareció más que un gimoteo cuando la puerta fue abierta y vio a alguien bajo, cuyo rostro estaba siendo iluminado desde abajo, causando que horribles sombras deformaran sus facciones como si se tratase de un monstruo inhumano.

—Yuuta —dijo sin dejar de apuntar la linterna hacia su propio rostro—, aquí estás.

Reconocer la voz hizo que Yuuta parpadeara y tras un par de segundos se atrevió a quitar la ropa de su rostro para ver mejor.

—¿A-aniki...? —balbuceó y tras varios segundos de silencio, preguntó—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Buscándote. Podemos aprovechar ahora.

La típica sonrisa de su hermano se veía tétrica, por lo que Yuuta no se movió para abandonar su fortaleza en el fondo del armario y lo observó con recelo.

—¿Para qué?

—No se darán cuenta de que faltan dos regalos si los tomamos ahora.

Entender que Syuusuke estaba hablando de los regalos bajo el árbol, los mismos que solo podrían abrir dentro de un par de semanas, logró emocionarlo lo suficiente como para olvidar gran parte de su terror, mas no el nerviosismo que le provocaba lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

—Pero...

—Está bien, Yuuta —dijo Syuusuke y extendió una mano hacia él—, confía en mí.

Yuuta aceptó la ayuda que su hermano le estaba ofreciendo, mas una vez logró estar de pie decidió volver a lo que había pretendido decir.

—Pero deja de hacer eso. —Tuvo que señalar la linterna para que Syuusuke finalmente entendiera y apuntase la luz hacia el suelo.

Tras un suspiro de alivio, Yuuta salió de su previo escondite y caminó junto a su hermano hacia las escaleras.

—Ten cuidado —indicó Syuusuke, iluminando los escalones más cercanos y no la infinita oscuridad que parecía haber abajo.

Aun así, Yuuta lo siguió de cerca, apoyando una mano contra la pared y dejando que la emoción de una sorpresa adelantada y la presencia de su hermano borraran el miedo que se había apoderado de él en el momento del apagón.


End file.
